


Amortentia

by subspacepastry



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Amortentia, Cute, F/M, Reader-Insert, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: When Newt asked you to accompany him on his travels across the globe for creatures, you had to say yes. After all, he believed with your work on charms, potions, and herb would be beneficial to both his and your own personal studies. However, you had no idea it would bring about interactions with the Magical Congress and a rather curious muggle who seemed to be a little too nosy with one of your potions.





	

You hummed a soft tune to yourself, crushing a few rose petals and dried wormwood in a mortar and pestle while the others busied themselves with their own matters.

Newt was off in his own world, tending to the bowtruckles as Queenie and Tina were off giving the daily rations to the pigmy puffs.

“What are you making this time, Y/N?” You heard from your right, looking up and seeing Jacob wiping his hands off with a towel. “Another potion?”

You shook your head, pointing to a jar off to his left. “Not this time. Would you do me a favor and pass me the jar of dried nettles?” Jacob nodded, bringing the nettles to you as you crushed them up.

“This is just a simple burn cream. You can never be too careful.” You smiled, as Jacob sat at a stool across from your little worktable, as he began exploring the contents.

“You know, I’ve never gotten a good look at your stuff. Is it alright if I…” He trailed off, as you nodded, crushing up the nettles. “Go right ahead, I don’t mind! Just be a bit careful, I have to make some antivenom after I finish the cream up.”

He grinned, picking up a few vials and asking you questions about each one. Their uses, how they’re made, how to get the ingredients. You had to admit, he was a fun one to be around.

That was, until he picked up a pink translucent bottle with a shimmery liquid swirling around it. “Hey, uh, Y/N, what’s this one?”

“Oh, that?” You were mixing your herbs with Neem oil, and bottled it up as he swirled the contents of the pink vial around. “That, is called ‘Amortentia’. The most powerful love potions of the wizarding world.”

“Love potion?” Jacob looked over to Queenie for a moment, as Tina and Newt joined you at the table, Queenie following behind.

“Yup. Be very careful with it, though. It’s very dangerous.” You poured your new burn cream into a small tin and closed it. “It’ll cause a dangerous obsession if you drink it.”

“You made Amortentia?” Tina asked, raising a brow as you shrugged.

“Have to make sure you practice the basics before you move on to more skilled potions.” Queenie noted, gesturing for Jacob to give the vial as she opened it and smelled it.

“Ah, always loved the smell, though.“ She sighed, her eyelashes fluttering.

Jacob looked in slight confusion, before Newt decided to explain the properties himself as Pickett nestled into his shirt pocket. "Usually, when you smell it, you smell something that you love. It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it.”

“Oh, mind if I try?” Queenie handed the vial back over as Jacob inhaled the potion deeply.

You leaned forward, curious. “Well? What are you smelling? I know the potion works on Muggles too.”

Jacob set down the vial, smiling softly. “I smelled my grandma’s apple pie, hot cocoa, and strudel.” He sighed, as you looked over to Queenie, who only nudged your arm teasingly.

“Tina?” You held the vial out to her, and she shook her head.

“I’m good. Besides, it’s almost Demiguise’s feeding time.” She stood up, pulling Queenie along as Jacob sat up and stretched.

“I’ll go join them. They’re gonna need help finding the little guy.” And with that, you and Newt were left sat together at the workbench.

You sighed, reaching over and smelling the Amortentia again, reveling in the scent until Newt spoke up. “I’ve always wondered…”

“Wondered what?” You asked, looking up to him as Newt trailed off.

“What did you smell, when you brewed the potion?”

You gulped, popping a cork back onto the vial and slid it towards him. “Well, for me at least, it’s always been books, and the smell of the air after it rains. You?”

Newt popped the vial open, smelling the potion as Pickett scampered to sit on his shoulder. “Mine always smells like a fireplace, and a freshly watered garden.”

You sat across each other silently, looking down at the vial as the liquid swirled around.

“There’s always a third smell, though.” You sighed, resting your head against your hand. “Can you ever place that one?”

He sighed, mumbling for you to barely make out. “Y…r p..ume.”

“What?” You leaned closer, trying to hear him a little clearer.

“…Your perfume.” He spoke a little more clearly, a pink blush dusting across his freckled cheeks.

“My… my perfume.” You repeated, knitting your brows together.

“I hope you don’t find it strange in any way, I mean it i-” He began rambling, before you shushed him, resting your hand on his.

“It’s not strange, it’s perfectly alright, Newt.” You smiled, tracing circles on his palm. “Besides, my third scent was of your coat.” You chuckled, as the two of you sat at the table, silently.

“So, the potion…” He trailed off, as Pickett climbed down onto the table, chattering softly.

“What’s he saying?”

Newt chuckled, as Pickett picked up the small vial of Amortentia and tossed it into the small trash bin. “He said that we don’t need the potion anymore.”

You simply smiled, as Newt stood up, walking around the table. “I have to go though. I need to find Niffler before he digs around in your jewelry box again.”

He walked off, before you heard quick footsteps as he ran back, placing a shy peck against your right temple, before running off to find the little troublemaker.

You blushed, simply sitting at your table and smiling, before getting back to work.

After all, you still had to make the antivenom.


End file.
